Usuk one shot
by hihelenahellie
Summary: First fic don't kill me ! ;w; Look at the title, stuff happens and yoai comes from the stuff that happens. Just read it please! All readers will get cookies and all flames will be used to make them.


I was sitting at a Globe 8 meeting,that was soon to start.I hear the door open and one by one all the countries enter the meeting last country to enter was England. My eyes fallow his body like a lovesick teenage he turns my way a look down and blush. When I look up again his eyes are still locked on mine we stare at each other for a second but it felt like an hour. He looked away when he was dragged away by...France. France pecks England on the lips then leaves him to go flirt with one of the France leaves England looks down his eyes are in the brink of tears. Anger fills my body i start to clench my fist together why did France have him he doesn't deserve him if i was with him I would never look at any one else much less flirt with them.  
I start off the meeting with my loud yell "Yo,dudes,so like thanks for coming to my pad!"  
"God,please use proper english,America."comlpains England.  
The meeting went normal but England seemed scared to go near France. Or was it just my imagination? It was like 7 P.M. and I'm sitting on the bench that's right in front of my house. I was eating my 89th hamburger and drinking diet coke to balance the meal out. My mind begins to wonder "Was this the reason he hated me?"  
"Was i fat?"  
"goddamnit i was fat a hero couldn't be fat!"  
"Stop thinking like that Alfred and get over it you know it's always Je' Tamie this and Angleterrer this, he'll never love you back."I say to myself.  
The snow starts to fall harder i start to shiver standing up to go inside. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I grab my gun and aim it at the figure. But i was...stumbling? And why was it walking to me?As the figure gets closer a see a very familiar green army suit. Forgetting the cold I sprint to the best of my ability in the deep snow. When i reach the man i see his face is crying and he has a huge black falls into my chest sobbing into my shoulder. I tenderly return the embrace rubbing me hand up and down his back ans making soothing noises. When he pulls away a reluctantly let go of him.  
" . .you."I asks in a cold voice.  
Absently he replies"F-f-france."  
After saying this he goes back into my embrace and begins to sob. I return it again. I've never seen him this bad. I will kill France for know it was just like when I had nightmares as a kid.  
I wake up in the morning with England in my arms.I get off the couch slowly.I stumble down the hall into the kitchen and reach the pantry garb the cereal,then lay out a bowl,finally I get the milk out of the fridge.I sit down and eat my cereal. When I was done. I hear shuffling down the hallway. I turn around to see England rubbing his puffy eyes. He grabs a bowl of cereal,sits down,and takes a loud bite.  
"Good morning,England."I say.  
"Same to you"he replies in a depressed voice.  
"So,um, like what happened last night?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"But,if you don't you'll never feel better about it."  
"Fine i guess you do have a point."  
"I know i do so what happened?"  
"Well after the meeting I remembered that I forgot something about France's house so I went to get it and when i got there he was with an other women."  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry."  
"Thank you,America."  
"Please call me Alfred."  
"Then call me Arthur."  
I got up from the table and my legs start to move on their own and walk over to the edge of where England was.I lower myself to where he was. he begins to move back. I grab his face and roughly and press my lips against his.  
"God,what was i doing?"  
But,all fear and worries go away when England leans in and turns his head to deepen the kiss.I pull the said man out of his chair. He begins to want to take control liking my mouth asking for entrance. I keep my mouth shut. He growls and slips his hand down my pants and pinches my ass. Gasping at the sunned touch he slips his tongue in the battle for domanice...he and groans escape my ,he pull steps back and is about to run. When i grab him turn him around and look him right in those deep green eyes.  
"England I love you that's why i rebelled so i could be with you."I confess.  
For a second you can see pure doubt in his eyes.  
"You do?"he asks.  
"Yes,please i would never hurt you and I'll never ever let you go."  
"But what about France?"  
"NO,don't ever think about him he left you."  
"And you won't"  
"I promised a true hero never goes back on his promise."  
"I belive you,America."  
"Alfred,dude,Alfred."  
"Fine, Alfred."  
He wraps his arms around me pulling me him i notice he smells like burnt scones. Please say he doesn't cook for a date.


End file.
